conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eçeþesi
Leave me a message here. :D Please begin each new topic with a heading, and sign your messages. Keeps things organized so I'll be sure to see your message! Conworld Hello! I'd love to join the conworld, and present my country idea. These are all latinizations for quick use, when creating an actual page I will use the IPA symbols (Balezh adh Shumei'et) Location: Western anatolia, Balkans Capital: Albra'os Language: Ka'adhana If you need or want anymore info I'm happy to give it! Ohnoitsautumn (talk) 17:31, December 24, 2016 (UTC)Ohnoitsautumn I'm happy to see your interest, but that project is pretty much defunct. It was an idea a few years ago that never really took off. I'm not opposed to it being revived, but I just don't have the time for it myself. You're welcome to work on it yourself though, if you like. Otherwise, sorry to disappoint. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 04:22, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Tok Lil Hey Man, I know you're experienced with conlangs. I was hoping you could help me develp Tok Lil. I would be happy to provide assistance. I'm available now to be on the chatroom, if you'd like. I'll be there for the next hour. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 05:46, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I just noticed you're a moderator here, and that you're online around now, so I'm just dropping by to introduce myself. I go by Monstah online, and I'm 32. I just got started in conlanging; I originally just wanted something very basic to give me some expressions to use for my D&D character, but when I started looking in tutorials and blogs I was immediately drawn in and fell deep in the rabbit whole. I'm working on my first conlang, which is really a proto-lang for the ones I'm actually interested in (I figured, it gives me more room to learn if I'm working on a sketch rather than the final work). My first lang so far (obviously WIP) is Rheahar, a proto language of dragons. There's not much there but basic ideas and phonemes yet, but if you could drop any tips or comments on what's already written, I'd be very thankful :) Monstah (talk) 19:49, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I posted some feedback on Rheahar's talk page. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 04:31, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Yes, thank you! Those were some good points. I left a reply about them on the talk page, but I'll give them some more thought. Monstah (talk) 21:13, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Age You've been 19 for a while now :^) 12:48, March 5, 2017 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Whatchu implyin bɔː? :l has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 05:05, March 6, 2017 (UTC) tht u r butifl @ eny edg <З 11:54, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate o tysm <3 has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 17:18, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Deletion What gives you the right to delete another persons constructed language? Please undo whatever you did to my language "Crystallian". Chinese Does chinese use a syllabary? It has millions of symbols.Hen888 (talk) 20:22, July 25, 2017 (UTC) No, Chinese uses what's known as a logography. A syllabary has a symbol, or grapheme, per syllable unit, whereas a logography has roughly a grapheme per morpheme. A syllabary is closer to the Japanese kana characters (not the kanji, however, which are logographs). has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) hey Hey Eche, we miss you in Vaniu. Could you get in touch on CWS or Discord some time? Thanks <3 Smappy (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2017 (UTC)dendana Hello :) Hello, I'm new here, but I'm really enjoying your site so far. I have been working on conlangs for a few years now, and I've been fiddling with the one I have a page for here (Albandarian) for about 6 months now before posting it here. I would love it if you could give me some pointers on things you'd like to see added to it or any changes you think I should make or...anything, really. Thank you so much for your time. PS. I know the markups aren't the best, I would love ''some help with that. - Chris Ghostelm (talk) 11:21, December 17, 2017 (UTC) I know this reply is seven months late but better late than never? :v Happy to have you with us, if you're even still around lmao. If you ever do see this, I'd be happy to help out. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Idea I really wish we could do a contest that somehow pulled in math and/or computer language(s). I would be happy to run one I just don't have any ideas for one. You will remember my name! 00:51, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Asch I think he ded :c 22:31, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ~) 'The Elector, Darkness Immaculate''' I no ded I do the return hi. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Permission Hey, I just discovered this Wikia page. Am I allowed to post in my own conlangs in the wiki or do you have to manually accept them? tysm! Adieu mon délicieux ami, 06:48, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Dis be very late but no you don't need to ask permission first. :v I do recommend you consult the Policies page first though. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello Are you and ED (and this wiki) still alive? XOXO You will remember my name! 12:43, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Hewwo I am back. <3 has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Introduction Give me introduction pls wot has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 02:00, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Confused If something has the category Alien Language, why does it need the category Language? Squidmanescape (talk) 06:29, August 25, 2018 (UTC) The category Languages is intended to contain all conlang pages (excluding subpages). If you wish to subcategorize your conlang, you're welcome to do so (within reason), but the subcategory does not substitute for the Languages category. has been a [[User_talk:Eçeþesi|Public Service Announcement] from your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin.] 16:31, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Discord oi m8 u got diskort? -me I does, but I haven't been on it in a wee bit. I'll let you know when I return to it. -not you /thumbs up emoji/ up emoji WOW! I'm amazed by the number of languages that have been created. However, I am appalled by the terrible English spelling. Bil Mesa AZ wmunsil@cox.net I'm like the English professor in the Men's Room. I don't write the walls - I just correct the spelling and grammar. Number one best editor in althist four years running. EoGuy99 (talk) 14:48, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Add language to conworld I want to join the conworld. Name: Neda Language: Nedan Location: At the very south of South AmericaUser:FranchuFranchu 18:17, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Capital: San Atorio it was not spam my page was not spam. it was a list of official languages of bizzarreland. i am pikapika200 (talk) 00:29, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Tips 'n' Tricks Hello! I'm pretty new to the whole conlanging thing and I was hoping wondering if you had any advice for someone just starting out! With kind regards, SamSational Entertainer (talk) 22:45, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Delete Ascenderian Please delete "Ascenderian" as I need to make a new page with the same title. Nirvana Supermind (talk) 05:45, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Difference Between Candidates for speedy deletion and FFD Is there a difference between the two? I noticed that some of the pages in Speedy Deletion have been there for multiple years, even when they were blank. Is there just a very long time until something is deleted? Confused, Squidmanescape (talk) 01:59, December 13, 2019 (UTC) Lending a hand. Hello! There is some housework pending in this wiki; do you guys need a hand? Lifuzio (talk) 19:27, January 20, 2020 (UTC)